Harry Sutcliff and his dolls of DEATH
by glitterbutterfly
Summary: An adopted Harry Sutcliff Potter at his first year at hogwarts. Will Knowing about shinigami and all sides of DEATH change anything? Well as long as he's got his hair and make up right im sure he'll be fine but I'm not so sure about others. WARNINGS: there may be deaths but it won't be at the centre of the plot and general Grellness. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. How it began

At 7pm, Sitting at his (but prefers to be called by female pronouns and he then tries to get everyone else to do the same.) desk was a red haired shinigami doing his paperwork mumbling about his superior, 'Will, was unrightfully telling me that I was not doing my job right. Sure I missed a few souls the other day but the red lipstick I wore was on sale and that was very rare thing to happen seeing that the lipstick I wore is a very expensive make, Plus the deaths of those people was very boring no excitement, or the lovely red that flows so delicately.'

Just as he was doing that the said superior, Will, happened to be coming by to tell him the punishment.

"Mr Sutcliff for not colleting the souls on the 'to die list' and making me have to do overtime collecting the ones you didn't. You're doing tonight's nightshift collecting souls and don't mess this up." William monotonously said.

"WHAT! A young lady like me needs there beauty sleep Will!" he exclaimed with his red Victorian styled coat draped across his shoulders.

Turning around he saw Will obviously not listening to him.

So now here he is at 2am walking along privet drive, looking at the "to die list". At the top of the list was,

Harry J. Potter

Sex: male

Age: 1 year/s old

Born: 31st July 1980, Godric's hollow, England

Death: 23rd September 1981, 4 private drive, England

Cause: suffocation due to rubble in the lungs

"That's over there, I better deal with this or Will is going to start shouting about not caring about my duties again." the red haired man sighed. He just wanted to go home and sleep. Walking to the door step, where a young boy not even 18 months old was struggling to breath.

Once reaching the baby he got out his death scythe and just before he was about to collect the child's soul. The black haired boy opened his eyes and the shinigami's heart strings pulled as he saw the familiar shinigami like green eyes. Pulling the scythe away, he thought "poor thing with no mother should I let him live, if only I could take him in I've always wanted to be a mum. No no no what am I thinking I would never hear the end of it from Will. 'What are you doing taking in a human child. Should this get out of our department we'll be fired.' His voice is so sexy . . . But who said Will has to know about this! Anyway the little darling is soo cute. I'll just adopt him and make sure no one at the office knows!"

Over the next ten years the boy, now called Harry Sutcliff, was brought up by the dramatic shinigami. Sharing a love of red with his mum, he grew up in London to be a strong yet very feminine pre-teen.


	2. the Harry of today

**Waking up at 8am he thought this day was going to be like any other day, consisting of Grell going to work, making his doll and maybe popping into town before school starts in 2 weeks, whilst putting his favourite red waistcoat on. Looking in his mirror he started to put his make up on for the day. Dark eyes and tinted red lips today he thought. After seeing his mum, Grell putting it on one day he wanted to wear it too and Grell of course helped. Soon after having a battle with his mascara brush, he walked in to the kitchen of the house where Grell happened to be acting odd about something.**

"**Mum what are you hiding?" Harry questioned. **

"**Nothing dear, why would I hide something from you!" Grell sang a bit too enthusiastically **

**Harry raised his eyebrow, as Grell's unconvincing smile fell.**

"**Ok, ok you got me a letter came for you by OWL!" Grell admitted.**

"**Owl?"**

"**Yes, owl and the letter has a weird stamp on it."**

"**Let me have a look at this letter then."**

"**No, it might be dangerous! I'm going to check it at the office first."**

"**Oh riiight, between staring at William, collecting souls and filling out forms you'll defiantly have time."**

"**Fine, but don't say I didn't tell you." Huffing, he handed over the strange letter, he then walked to the front door "Ta ta my sweet! Mummy loves you!" he said before blowing a kiss.**

"**Love you too!" Harry chuckled. Grell then opened the red, obviously, door and left.**

**Returning to his room, with buttered toast, he started to open the envelope after looking at the seal. It had a badger, lion, snake and eagle surrounding the letter "H". Sitting on his bed he pulled out the letter. The paper was thin but strong and it was obviously written by quill, confused he started to read:**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr Potter**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

'**How very strange. Magic? I suppose it's possible, I mean mum's a shinigami. Mr Potter? Owl must have lost direction.'**

**Abandoning the strange letter he walked over to the TV hoping to find some makeover programme to watch while he made another doll.**

**Meanwhile, Grell happened to be arguing with William. Meaning Grell whined and the William answered with an annoyed sigh, well it usually did. **

"**How long have you been hiding this from me, Grell" William snapped, unusually he showed his anger.**

"**U-u-u-ummmmm ten years now" Grell stuttered out feeling a bit in the headlights after being caught trying to check out Harry j. Potter/ Harry Sutcliff's magic play book.**

"**Ten years ago you took in a human child in and now he has a letter from the wizarding world. Do you know how much you could have changed the flow of history! Your job is on the line, my job is on the line. They won't ignore this, not after your Jack the ripper stunt! I bet he hasn't been looked after right as well."**

"**You are telling me that I'm not a good mother! He's done well in all his classes, knows about respect and manners, but I'm not a good mother am I? Anyway he's more important than my job or history! If he is a wizard he is still my son and I love him."**

**Stunned by Grell's protectiveness William found himself having to sit down, on a nearby chair.**

"**You really care for the human-"**

"**Harry, his names Harry."**

"**This harry boy then, don't you. If this is the case I'll help out, but only because my jobs on the line."**

"**Will, you'll help me!" Grell sang after calming down" you're very sexy when you're angry by the way."**

**"You calmed down quickly."**

"**Well, all ladies know that frowning causes wrinkles and you'll defiantly not marry me then. Ahh I can see it our wedd-"**

**"Shut up" William sighed after hitting the red head in the face**

**After work Grell and William went to Grell's house to find Harry had gone out. Sneaking In what he must have thought a quite way to Harry's room whilst William walked behind. Grell walked in and sat on the red duvet he picked up the abandoned letter and started to read. William lent on the wall because interrupting Grell while he was reading was dangerous, as in Grell would screech about he must of been jealous of the fact he wasn't paying attention to him so that means that he must love him really. When Grell stopped reading he was muttering about something.**

**"What are you going on about?" William said**

**"They are insane! They expect an 11 year old boy of today to believe that magic exists just like that, and where is a person of the non-magical world gonna get an owl from. I can't explain either because I don't know much about this and then he doesn't know his birth name was Harry potter so he probably brushed it of thinking it wasn't for him. "Grell exclaimed**

**"Are you even sure he should go to this magic school Grell?" William asked**

**"No, but I can't teach him. I don't even know if they have classed him as dead or not because the normal humans did and we don't exactly want a dead person showing up, but he needs to learn somewhere. Will I don't know what to do? Help me!" Grell rambled**

**"I think you should tell him his original name to begin with and then find out if they've classed him as dead or not." William advised**

**Just before Grell was about to reply the door slammed.**

"**Hi mum!" Harry shouted wandering back to his room. As he walked into his room to find Grell and Will in it looking at him "um you must be the William I've been hearing about. Nice to meet you!" Harry assumed holding out his hand. Shaking the offered hand William replied "Yes I am, you must be Harry. I'm here on the matter of the letter Grell gave you."**

**"Oh the letter, I think the owl lost direction on is way here because the name on-"**

**"- It isn't yours/mine." William and Harry finished together.**

**"Harry dear, your surname name isn't Sutcliff, like mine, it's potter. I changed it when I took you in." Grell said not able to look Harry in the eye" and yes you're a wizard."**

**"So my name is Harry potter not Harry Sutcliff and I'm a wizard. Anything else you haven't told me?"**

"**You're dead, well you were going to be until I came along and adopted you."**

"**I'm also dead!" Harry exclaimed. Sighing he walked over to his bed and sat down. Picking up the letter he re-read it, putting it to the side he looked up. "So how are we gonna send the accepting letter without an owl and then where are we going to get all the stuff I need?"**

"**Well, first we're gonna have to find out if they think you're dead firs-"**

**BANG**

**All heads swung to the closed balcony doors, and then down. Finding a slightly ruffled tawny owl. Harry Walked over to the window doors he opened them picked up the owl and then proceeded to pull the letter out his beak. Putting the owl on the bed then sat down beside it and read the attached letter his eyes widening as he read it.**

**I do not own harry potter characters or kuroshitsuji characters**


	3. meeting the undertaker

Meanwhile

"Minerva, are you sure?" an old, intelligent wizard asked a tight lipped professor.

"Yes, I am sure headmaster, Harry Potter is alive. His letter was sent this morning" Professor McGonagall said trying to convince Dumbledore that the small boy destined to save the world, was among the living. "And do you know what I find interesting? The fact that two seconds later another letter was sent, to a letter to a Mr Harry Sutcliff to the same address. Kind of conspicuous, don't you think headmaster?"

"Out of mere curiosity Minerva, what address was it? And do you know who lives there?" Albus questioned McGonagall.

"The address is the 4th room, 4 bay leaf way, Somerset, and we had a look, seeing Mr H Sutcliff is a supposed muggleborn, he lives with his father who seems to know a little about magic, but harry seems to call him his mother for a strange reason."

"Well this will be interesting." Dumbledore spoke aloud.

"Harry sweetie, what does it say?" Grell asked.

"Oh it's another letter from that school, but now addressed to Mr H Sutcliff. So what does that mean?" Harry announced feeling somewhat confused.

"It means that harry Sutcliff and harry potter are classed as two people, Mr pott-" William tried to explain until Harry butted in and said

"It's Mr Sutcliff or Harry never potter. Ugh it's such an ugly common name, just like my first one, not beautiful at all. . ." Harry then trailed off.

"As for getting your supplies we are going to have to visit the undertaker, he'll probably know where to get them." William continued.

"WHAT! My sons not going to see that man! He may be hot hot hot but I'll never forgive him for those awful face injuries!" Grell screeched.

"Grell, we are going to have to go to the undertaker. We don't know where to get any wizarding stuff from and before you suggest we go to the wizarding squad I'll remind you that we can't because it can't go further than us!"

"*Sigh* Ok, Will I'll go if only for Harry's sake."

"So when are we going?" Harry asked. Both William and Grell looked around to him just remembering he was there.

"Now. Go pack, we'll then go to London and get a hotel. Hopefully we'll be able to go and see him tomorrow." William decided walking out. "I'm going to my place to grab a few things. Grell do not take 3 hours packing."

Hearing the front door close Harry instantly turned to his mum.

"So, mum, I'm a wizard then?" harry whispered the realisation crashing down on him.

"Yes sweetie, you are and I'm sure you'll be the best one at that school too!" Grell tried to assure him. "Anyway we better pack, including the stuff you want to take to school, before Will gets back." Walking out the door and to his own room Grell couldn't help feel a bit useless ' I don't know what that's school or even worlds like. I hope my dear little red cherry's will be ok. . . Ughh Grell you need to woman up because you know he's gonna be fine. If anything you should be worried for his classmates!'

Meanwhile ' Ughh how in the world am I gonna fit these dolls in safely! . . . I wonder if this HOGWARTS place has metal detectors, I hope not. What kind of magic will it be? Will it be like pixies and unicorns or maybe like pentagrams and incantations? Who knows? Maybe this undertaker person knows? I wonder if he's handsome or not? Hmmm, now how am I going to get my shoes in? All well guess this means another suitcase!'

By 7:30pm they were ready... ish.

"Harry, you're not taking seven suitcases, three should do!" Grell snapped in disbelieve 'even I know seven's too many!'

"but I need all of this the red one got shoes in it, the red and black one got dolls, the red and pink one got clothes, the dark red one got make up and undergarments, the red and gold one got doll accessories, the red polka dot one got hair accessories and curling tongs, hair dryer and Straighteners and the pink one got umm things in it plus extra room for school stuff."

"I still don't think you need to take your entire wardrobe."

William was just standing on side-lines in shock 'and I thought Grell was bad, his son's even worse when it comes to packing.' when everything calmed down Harry still had his seven suitcases and Grell was sulking. 'Will's never let me take more than three suitcases. So why's he letting Harry!' He angrily thought walking to the taxi Will had hired to take them to the train station.

By the time they actually got to London though it was way too late to go see undertaker. They decided to get to a hotel and then visit tomorrow.

Getting up the next morning was difficult for everyone, first Harry couldn't find his curling tongs, then Grell tried killing someone after they flirted with his dear William and even William was affected, he ended up forgetting to pack trousers and had to borrow Grell's, after Grell's excitement with William turning up at his door in his boxers of course. By the time they got to the undertaker's shop it was already 12:30pm.

Walking up to the shop Harry was confused by his mum's reluctance to go.' sure he hit her in the face but Will seems to do that all the time. I believe he even stabbed her in the face once.'

Walking into the creepy shop Quietly, Harry looked around. It's his kind of place he decided, admiring the crosses and skulls.

*Creak Creak Creak*

Everyone looked around at the black coffin it was coming from.

*BANG*

The lid of the coffin slammed open making everyone jump, but the strange, sliver haired man, currently getting out of the cross adorned coffin. Standing up and then looking around to them, he smiled.

"Hello William, Grell, and who might you be? ~" the heavily layered man greeted, gesturing to each one of them in turn.

"I'm-" Harry started

"He's Harry, my beautiful son and you face murderer, will stay as far away as possible." Grell introduced as Harry glared at him, as he hated to be talked over.

"Ahh Harry, it wouldn't be Harry potter by any chance! Hehehe!" undertaker chuckled happily. Ignoring Grell's previous comment, he then walked over to Harry and started to inspect him. "Yes, yes you do look like they describe you to be like. Well physically, otherwise you're just like Mr Sutcliff Here!"

"Thank you!" harry chirped, who likes being compared to his mother, seeing that in his eyes '_she'_ is one of the most fabulous people in the world. Yet he was curious, so Harry continued "but how do you know my name, the one which will forever haunt me with its ugliness?"

"Yes, that is fairly curious." William stated, monotonously of course.

"Well I guess you're here for information on the wizarding world then? Very interesting place that is but as you know my services aren't for free! ~" undertaker quickly deduced.

"*sigh* and the challenge begins then." William said irritably.

"Challenge? What challenge?" harry asked, feeling more confused than ever before.

"When the traitor said to pay him, he means in jokes that make him laugh, which is the most difficult thing to do in the world!" Grell explained to harry who now was much less confused, thinking the silver headed man a bit mad, but no longer confused anyways.

For an hour and a half, Grell and William tried to make undertaker laugh, until I got to a point where they'd thought of giving up.

"Hmm why doesn't Harry have a go? I mean he can't be worse than you two." Undertaker suggested, with an un-amused expression. So harry thought how to make the undertaker laugh and ended up getting it right first time round, with a horrific, creepy kind of joke. Of course it resulted with the gothic sign falling down creating a loud crash.

"Wow, cherry, you know his type of humour!" Grell praised Harry, because let's be honest it's quite a feat to make him laugh. Then swishing his head around to Undertaker he snapped "Now will you tell us?"

"HE HE HE HA HA HA HA HA aha aha ha! Yes, I'll tell you now. He he. The wizarding world is full of witches and wizards, which range from muggleborns to supposed purebloods. To open their magical core they use wands and potions, among other things. They charm everything insight, oh, and there world is heavily split into dark types and light types. Any questions?"

"Yes! What are Muggleborns and do you know anything about a school called Hogwarts? What's the difference between light and dark types? Do you know?" Harry bombarded the undertaker.

"Of course! He he! A muggle is a non-magical person, so a muggleborn is a witch or wizard that born from two muggles, a halfblood is born from a muggle and a witch or wizard and a pureblood is born from having two magical parents. A light magical human Hate anything to do with dark magic, which usually involves some blood or sacrifice to do. A dark magical human uses dark magic which is usually forbidden since the ministry is filled with unfit light idiots. Then of course Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a school to train witches and wizards from ages 11 up and has 4 houses Gryffindor, hufflepuff, ravenclaw and slytherin. Gryffindor's are brave and reckless and there colours are red and gold, hufflepuff's are loyal and easy to push around and colours are black and yellow, ravenclaw's are bookworms and traditional, colours are Bronze and blue and then there are slytherin's who are mainly pure blooded and sly, colours being, green and silver." Undertaker cheerfully explained.

"I'm soo going to be in Gryffindor, I mean its reprehensive colour is the most beautiful colour in the world, the glamorous red!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm sure you will sweetie! Just don't become all reckless like HE described them ok? Or mummy dearest is gonna worry." Grell Encouraged.

"I won't let them influence me, mother dearest!" harry consoled his mother.

"Where can you get wizarding supplies?" William asked undertaker whilst Harry and Grell's dramatic performance was going on.

Undertaker replied "There's one place in London actually, I'll escort you, Called Diagon alley!"

A/N: Hi, so here it is! 1,757 words (excluding A/N) of harry potter/kuroshitsuji hybridness. Comments appreciated. Oh and for death note readers I've started a death note/harry potter story called Harry Potter and his new world so please check it out.


	4. Entering Diagon alley

Diagon Alley

"But before we leave, I'd like the answer to how you know Harry's name?" William asked.

"Oh, yes I forgot didn't I? Well I go to Diagon alley a lot to get supplies for my shop and around about ten years ago a large, heavily bearded man had too much to drink and was crying about a baby-"

Ten years ago

"'e was on'y a baby an' 'e died for wizar'ing folk aroun' the world! 'arry Pot'er, the child of Lilly an' James Pot'er, defeated 'e who can'ot be named!" Hagrid sobbed loudly.

"There, there, Hagrid. What did he look like?" Doris Crockford asked.

"'e 'ad black 'air like 'is father but 'e 'ad bri'ht green eyes like 'is mum's but because of you kno' who cursed 'im he 'ad a ligh'ing bol' scar on 'is 'ead. The cutest thin' you'd ever saw." Hagrid cried.

Today

"- called Harry potter had died, with green eyes, black hair and a scar on his head." Undertaker told William, walking past them and though the front door.

"For some reason, I don't feel like he's telling us the whole story." William whispered to Grell, all of them getting up to follow the undertaker.

"I don't either." Grell whispered back.

"Are you coming?" Harry asked already at the door

"Yes." William and Grell answered.

"Not much further!" undertaker announced to the groaning group.

William was just fine but Harry and Grell on the other hand wasn't so good. They had been complaining from 2 minutes after they had started walking, complaints ranged from " these shoes can't walk more than 7 feet without hurting my feet!", " if we keep up this walking, I'm not going to have any make up left on my face. It's running every wear!" and "why can't we of taken the car!" but then suddenly the Undertaker stopped and pointed at a very grubby, dark, little pub Harry had ever seen.

"Diagon alley is though that pub. The leaky cauldron. He he!" undertaker explained to the two complaining Sutcliff's.

"WHAT! I will not go in there! It's grubby and un-sanitary, my image will be ruined!" a shocked Harry snapped at the rest of the group.

Will gave Grell a look, one that said "convince your son or I'll drag him in there."

"I understand cherry, but we didn't come all the way to London to stop because the entrance is a bit old." Grell said to Harry, although he didn't want to go in the crumbling pub either.

"I suppose so." Harry sighed, deciding to just go because he knew he would be made to, anyway. They followed the smiling Undertaker into the dark pub to find it fairly busy.

"Oy, undertaker you 'aveing your usual cup of Snakeweed tea before going shopping?" Tom, the barman and owner shouted across the noisy room, moving to make the awful smelling tea.

"No, sorry Tom I have to help out a new Hogwarts student." The Undertaker apologetically replied, walking towards the back door.

"You, 'elping an 'ogwarts goer? It must be bloody royalty if you're 'elping them out. Anyways, what their name?" Tom unbelievingly yelled back.

"His name's Harry Potter hehehehehe!" undertaker announced to the busy room. It went silent and all eyes were pinned on Harry, whose was smiling broadly because he was thinking along the lines of "If they are looking at me I must give them my best side."

"Great merlin, it's Harry Potter." Tom whispered, yet it sounded loud against the eerily silence. "Nice to meet you Mr Potter and welcome to the wizarding world." Suddenly the rooms noise levels leaped madly, everyone trying to shake the hand of seemingly famous Harry Potter, whilst being he was being pushed through the crowd to the small courtyard. Harry was very annoyed by being pushed through the crowd, "I mean what if someone wanted a photo of the glorious me, they'd think I was being rude!" Grell and William was curious to the reaction but let it slide, for now.

"OK, Harry have you got the letter? Because if so please get it out and find out what we have to get." Undertaker instructed while fumbling with his black cloak. Harry reached in to his glittering hand bag (which was red, of course.) and pulled out the crumpled Hogwarts letter. Opening it he grabbed the second letter and held it, bored, in his hand.

"Got it." Harry tonelessly informed the Undertaker.

"Good good. Now let me see. Hmm. Ah!" undertaker drew a wooden stick from a concealed pocket and began to count the red bricks.

"Um, why are you counting bricks? And especially with a stick?" a confused Harry asked, thinking that Undertaker had lost the plot . . . even more.

"This is the entrance to Diagon ally and as to why a stick is because it is not a stick, but a wand, stupid." Undertaker explained quickly to Harry.

"Oh! Right! So how do we get in?" Harry inquired.

"Harry! Manners!" A sighing Grell snapped.

"Sorry." Harry apologized without meaning it.

*cough cough* came from the Undertaker and Grell plus son found themselves in front of a large stone gate way leading into a very busy medieval looking street.

"H-How?" harry stuttered his curious eyes flew from the knowing Undertaker to the street and back again.

"Magic! Now we must go to Gringotts, the wizarding bank." Undertaker explained to the shocked group. "But on our way can you tell me what we need to get, Harry?"

"Um, sure. First-year students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all students' clothes should carry name-tags.

(These are so unfashionable!)

Books

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Oh and I'd like to get some kind of doll book as well." Harry quickly recited.

"WHAT! Do you think I'm made of money, Harry dear because, I'm not!" Grell snapped, annoyed, at harry. 'Really though, they thought me, a single mother could afford all of that just like that. Impossible!' Grell angrily fumed in his head.

"There is no need to worry about such things, Grell. We are going to Gringotts and there is bound to be a potter vault there." Undertaker hurriedly said to prevent a very red outburst of Grellness. "And here we are! Gringotts!" he sung with a bit more cheerfulness. Everyone looked around in awe (yes, even William). Gringotts look like a place for the rich and famous, with its large golden doors and brilliantly dressed door guards even though they were quite ugly creatures.

"Um, Undertaker what are they?" harry asked whispering; not wanting to upset the stone faced guards.

"They're goblins harry, if you're too polite they will help you to the point of it being too much but if you're not they can be fairly nasty so it best to be neither too polite or too awful to 'em." Undertaker explained, continuing to walk to the grand doors with the rest of the group. Harry nodded in understanding. Once they got in through the doors they saw a huge plaque saying:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed after reading the grand gold plaque.

"Yeah, not exactly an ideal place to rob, that's for sure," undertaker whispered to an amazed Harry, trying to not disturb Grell and William's squabbling. When they walked in to the main hall they found it as grand as the last, complete with diamond chandeliers. The undertaker then took the lead walking right up to the main desk in the hall.

"Hello, this is Harry potter's (Harry shivered annoyed) adoptive mother" he introduced Grell "and we wish to access the potter vaults, please" The goblin looked up and snarled.

"Does Mr Potter have his key?" the goblin grumpily inquired.

"No, but you can do a blood and magical signature check right?" undertaker asked.

"Yes, we can but it gonna cost 30 galleons." The goblin confirmed.

"Bu-" started Grell.

"That is perfectly fine with us. When can this happen?" Undertaker swiftly interrupted Grell. The unnamed goblin then fished though his many files, stopping on a piece of parchment covered in emerald coloured ink.

"Well as it happens, there is an opening in 20 minutes time. Please keep in mind that the procedure takes 15 minutes itself." The goblin sighed in a business-like manner.

"That'll be just fine. Thank you for your help. We'll be back in 10 minutes. Bye bye." Undertaker announced. After changing some muggle money to hey all walked away to wait at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, recommended by the Undertaker of course. Harry decided to have a one scoop ("I have a strict diet you know!")Cherry and chocolate ice cream with raspberry coolie drizzled on top. Grell had however a raspberry sundae. Undertaker had a lemon sorbet with chocolate sauce and William had nothing deeming such sweets childish ("I think he frightened of getting hyper." Grell whispered to undertaker and harry, making them giggle.). After sitting at the outside tables they started to discuss what happened in Gringotts.

"Why? I ask you why, did you think it was ok to say that _I'D_ pay for the check thing?" Grell confronted the undertaker.

"Who said you'd pay? Hehehe!" undertaker countered.

"Then who is paying for it?" Grell angrily asked a cool calm (for him) undertaker.

"I will. I've haven't laughed so much in ages!" undertaker cheerfully admitted. William, soon after, looked at his watch and announced

"We'd better start getting back to Gringotts. It's three to 11, we have to be there at 11."

/

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait but as you might know, I've had hospital/EDS problems. Anyway you don't really want to know about such things, so thanks for reading!

Arkham inmate 1473: It'll probably be a slash of some kind, I mean he's Grell's son, but I am not sure on the couple.

Paxloria: THANK YOU! I totally forgot about it! You have possibly helped with the entire story. I appreciate it.

To everyone else who reviewed thank you I would have been lazy and just moseyed along with this, so again thank you!

Reviews are appreciated!


	5. The Test

Walking to Gringotts, the Undertaker and Harry discussed what happens in a blood and magical signature test, while William and Grell (that meaning just Grell) decided to go shopping, and leave Harry with Undertaker to get his test done.

"So what do they do in a thingy test?" Harry curiously asked the smiling Undertaker as they were walking. "And what is a magical signature?"

"Oh don't worry, it won't hurt much, Hehehehehe, just a small amount of blood and signature is needed for the test. A magical signature is what they call basically DNA of your magic." Undertaker explained to Harry.

"Oh." Harry said being a bit wary of the laughter after the 'Oh don't worry' part. As Harry looked up he noticed they were already at the grand bank Gringotts. They continued up the marble steps, into the busy hall, up to the goblin they saw just 20 minutes ago.

"Hello, we are here for the blood and magical signature test." Undertaker quickly explained.

"Follow me!" the goblin exclaimed. They all walked through a wooden door into a large stone room and a long, rough but elegant wooden table with old bergere chairs surrounding it. The goblin motioned for them to sit down then walked to a large, worn yet very secure cabinet and took out two small pots of normal and curiously colourless ink, a few rolls of fine parchment, a vial of pearly black substance and a small dagger. After setting the items on the table and sitting down, the goblin proceeded to explain;

"The blood test will show blood status and familial ties. The magical signature test is however a bit more revealing as it will show not only if you're magically related to the Potter family but past disturbances on your magical core. If you are agreeing to have these tests done please sign here."

He grabbed a roll of parchment and opened it, pointing at the signature line. A nervous Harry shuffled in his seat feeling a bit uncomfortable in such a formal place but nodded and signed with the name Harry Sutcliff elegantly, as mother hen Grell had insisted on writing with a fountain pen, with red ink of course.

"Thank you!" the goblin squeaked. The goblin then got another roll of parchment and brought forward the colourless ink. "Now if you could sign your name on the top of this page" Harry quickly dipped the regal quill in the colourless ink and signed again but at the top of the older piece of parchment. The parchment shimmered as he signed the last letter. Slowly but not annoyingly so, words started to bleed on to the page. Revealing themselves as names. The names of his family. After the glimmering magic did its job, Harry found himself very confused and the goblin also, seemed perplexed, as the end of the parchment looked a bit like this:

Lord Tom Riddle Viscount James Potter - Viscountess Lily Potter née Evans Mr Grell Sutcliff

(Spiritual father) (Father) (Mother) (Father)

\ \ / /

Viscount Harry James Sutcliff (formerly Potter)

HALF-BLOOD/UNKNOWN

"Unknown? How can this be right?" the goblin muttered "hmm, maybe the blood test will shed some light?" so he grabbed the last piece of parchment. He spread it out, and picked up the gleaming dagger. "Now Master Sutcliff if could give me your hand, the test needs blood as the name suggests." The menacing being asked, hoping harry didn't notice his title.

"Uh, let me think. . . . NON! Like I'm gonna let you, monsieur goblin, near me with a knife, so could I, like, do it myself?" Harry snapped all the effort of being formal, elegant and quiet being thrown out of the window, no, the planet, to be replaced with the usual complaining, narcissistic, doll maker.

"If that's want you want, and the name's Grappleline." He snootily replied, passing over the silver dagger. "Just a few drops on the parchment, please." Harry held the dagger and slit open the end of his finger, dripping a few drops of blood on the designated spot. Grappleline picked up the black vial of unknown substance and poured it on top the dark red spots. All the mysterious liquid and blood disappeared to be replaced with type writer like writing:

Viscount Harry James Sutcliff's (formerly Potter's) past core disturbances are as follows:

23rd September 1981 - horcrux placed in core by dark lord Tom Riddle Jr. (spiritual father/magical human)

23rd September 1981 – non-human influence by Mr Grell Sutcliff (father/shinigami)

Viscount Harry James Sutcliff's (formerly Potter's) race/species:

½ magical human

½ shinigami

Viscount Harry James Sutcliff's (formerly Potter's) immediate family:

Viscount James Potter – father (magical human- deceased)

Viscountess Lily Potter (nee. Evans) – mother (magical human- deceased),

Dark lord Tom Riddle Jr. – spiritual father (magical human)

Mr Grell Sutcliff – mother (shinigami)

"Hehehehehehe~"

"Uh… shinigami?" Harry stuttered shocked. "Undertaker, Is it actually possible for me to be part shinigami?"

"I haven't heard of it happening but potions are hardly ever incorrect!" the undertaker chuckled.

"Yes, yes! You do seem to be allowed to access your vaults. I would go get the key but Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts and your magical guardian has given orders not to give you on-"

"WHAT! SOME MAN I DON'T KNOW IS IN CHARGE OF MY FUCKING VAULTS AND HE'S MY SO CALLED GUARDIAN! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO HE BLOODY IS!" Harry interrupted shouting, slamming his hands on the table and standing up.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Undertaker's laughing Increased

"Please calm down sir! I have more news for you." Grappleline hurriedly begged.

"What is it?" Harry snapped annoyed, slowly moving to sit down.

"W-well, um, as you can see on the forms you are a Viscount, in the muggle world but, even though you're a viscount in the muggle world and not the wizarding, it still counts here. I could also change your account guardianship from professor Dumbledore to your father-

"Mother!"

"-Mother. Okay?"

"Yes, can you pleease, change my account guardianship ASAP." Harry said as if he owned the place. "Sooo, I'm a Viscount … hmm" Harry froze as he has just realized what Grapplehook said. "Harry Sutcliff, Viscount of Druitt. That is the best thing I've ever heard! I mean my name, of course, suits it doesn't it! But, um, who does the viscounty, like, come from?" Harry quizzed, out of curiosity, with his over confident demeanour back.

"Here. Have a look yourself." Grapplehook grumbled, shoving the family tree over.

The parchment said that his father was the great great grandson of Lord Edgar Redmond who was proclaimed Viscount of Druitt after his predecessor Lord Aleister Chamber died without children, at least that's what Harry deduced from the family tree.

'Hmm, I'll have to find out who they are!' Harry proclaimed to himself.

"Oh, okay!" Harry chirped, ecstatically.

"So you understand that means all the fortune, items and properties will go to you then?"

"Really! Wait until mum hears about this!" Harry exclaimed, smirking.


End file.
